Lucy Heartfillia (HB)
Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア, Rūshi Hātofiria), occasionally referred to as''' Lucy Euryale''' (ルーシィ・ユリエール, Rūshi Yurieiru), due to her heavy association with the Euryale family, is a former mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. She is one of the only known survivors of the Eclipse Gate Dragon Incident, an event that took place several years ago where seven powerful Dragons came back in time through the Eclipse Gate, and slaughtered the participants of the Grand Magic Games. Having lost her memories due to the emotional trauma, she remembers only her name, and nothing more. Attracting the attention of the infamous criminal Lamia, Lucy resides with the Euryale family for her own protection, after it became evident Marx Dagonet desires to use her Zodiac Gate Keys to re-open a new Eclipse Gate. Appearance Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are Bust: 91 cm; Waist: 59 cm; Hip: 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in). These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. After her amnesia, Lucy's attire hasn't change drastically, always wearing what she finds "cute" or likes. Lucy also has two large scars on her back, resembling claws, one shorter than the other and going from her right shoulder down to her left abdomen, which are most likely wounds she recieved from the Dragons four years ago. Personality Due to suffering from amnesia, Lucy's personality differs from what it was before, becoming rather distant and unsocial, having no friends, due to her feeling insecure about the fact she no longer remembers anything about herself, or who she knew, leaving her with a hollow feeling, yet despite that, is still a kind and friendly woman who would help someone in need if possible. However, Lucy still displays her love for literature, and claims to read in her free time, or whenever she gets a chance, having a massive collection of books of several genres, most of them consisting of romance novels and adventure books, along with books about the history of Earth Land, being curious about the history of the world she lives in, and made reading her hobby. Her other hobbies include running, cooking and shopping, if any of these are applicable. Lucy claims that due to her amnesia, she has a constant feeling of insecurity about her actions, wondering if that is the same way she would behave prior to her amnesia, making her question almost every action she does, and at times becoming paranoid that she's too different from how she was before, and at times, leading to cases of depression, but those are short lived. Despite this, Lucy has an overall optimistic view on life, that she has a chance of redefining to the world who she is, and desired to do so by becoming famous worldwide, something she still keeps even after her amnesia, and as such, is thinking of writing a novel one day, but claims to have writer's block and is incapable of thinking of an original story to tell. Lucy exhibits a strong will, showing no signs of fear when facing an enemy, and unless nothing is at stake, would stand her ground and refuse to run away from a fight that she has a reason to be apart of, even if it means putting her life at risk, showing great willpower and determination, and doesn't care if she were to win or lose as long as she succeeds in protecting others if needed. Even when bruised and beaten by Marx, Lucy showed no fear and didn't flinch, claiming that she "forgot how to fear", and thus, won't budge even if tortured. She also displays pride in herself, wanting to make an identity for herself once more and be recognized, even at the risk of being recognized as a criminal. This is due to her desire to no longer feel anxious about her memory loss, and instead start anew, wanting to get over her insecurity, as such, refuses to be looked down on or insulted, or if a friend of hers is, standing up for herself and others, even if she is at a disadvantage. Lucy tends to avoid fights if possible, prefering to settle things peacefully, however, would not back away from a battle that has alot at stake, such as the safety of others or her own, willing to do her best, even if she knows she may not be powerful enough. When fighting, Lucy does so by her Celestial Spirit's side, not allowing them to fight alone or use them as shields, even after forgetting all the moments she shared with them, she nevertheless still feels a connection to them, and thus, wants to be as much help to them as they are to her, treating them with utmost respect and kindness towards them, calling them her friends. According to Lamia, Lucy must not regain her memories too fast or at once, otherwise, the sheer amount of shock from having these memories could leave Lucy mentally crippled, meaning she will cease to function properly and fall into deep depression, hence, she must remember everything in a slow and steady pace, otherwise, her emotional state is at risk. History For Lucy Heartfillia's original history, go here Four years ago, seven Dragons were released from the Eclipse Gate, and began wrecking havoc across Crocus, decimating nearly the entirety of it, while many guilds, such as Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, fought against the Dragons and evacuated the citizens, however, soon the Mages began losing from all sides, the Dragons overpowering them, and killing them one by one. Due to Ultear's death after Crime Sorcière encountered Dragons themselves, she was incapable of using Last Ages to reverse and grant a second chance for those who have fallen to battle against the Dragons, thus, the majority of the Guilds were annhilated, until Rogue Cheney, realizing his future self was responsible for the chaos and death occuring, sacrificed himself, making it so his future self never existed, thus returning the Dragons to their timeline, but, the damage caused remained. Lucy, however, survived, though it is unknown how, due to the sheer trauma and injuries she suffered, she was taken to a nearby hospital out of Crocus, where she was in a coma for months. After waking up, all she could remember was her name, and nothing else. After a few years, however, she eventually moved out of Fiore, and into Stella, where she became a waitress working as Oscuros Town, hoping to make a better living in the wealthiest country of Earth Land. Equipment Celestial Gate Keys: Lucy has aquired a total of 15 Celestial Gate Keys, 10 Gold Keys, and 5 Silver Keys, all having stayed with her even after her amnesia, and still keeps them around her belt or in a bag she wears on her waist. Celestial Gate Keys are what are used to open the gates to summon Celestial Spirits to fight by her side when in need of help, which are essentials for the use of Celestial Spirit Magic. *'Gold Keys': Also known as the Zodiac Gate Keys, these are 10 out of 12 Keys that each represent a Zodiac constellation, which are much rarer than the average Silver Key, and are more combat-oriented. **'Gate of the Water Bearer Key': Summons the Water Bearer, Aquarius. **'Gate of the Golden Bull Key': Summons the Golden Bull, Taurus. **'Gate of the Giant Crab Key': Summons the Giant Crab, Cancer. **'Gate of the Maiden Key': Summons the Maiden, Virgo. **'Gate of the Archer Key': Summons the Archer, Sagittarius. **'Gate of the Lion Key': Summons the Lion, Loke. **'Gate of the Twins Key': Summons the Twins, Gemi and Mini. **'Gate of the Ram Key': Summons the Ram, Aries. **'Gate of the Scorpion Key': Summons the Scorpion, Scorpio. **'Gate of the Goat Key': Summons the Goat, Capricorn. *'Silver Keys': The more common Celestial Gate Keys, less known for combat, but more commonly used by Mages to hang around with the spirits or keep as pets, depending on the spirit itself, making them not as useful in combat as the Gold Keys, but still have their advantages in other situations. **'Gate of the Southern Cross Key': Summons the Southern Cross, Crux. **'Gate of the Clock Key': Summons the Clock, Horologium. **'Gate of the Lyre Key': Summons the Lyre, Lyra. **'Gate of the Canis Minor Key': Summons the Canis Minor, Nikora (Plue). **'Gate of the Compass Key': Summons the The Compass, Pyxis. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Genius Intellect: Despite not being very powerful, combat-wise, Lucy's greatest strength is infact her mind, due to reading many books, she amassed alot of knowledge, enough to make her intelligent enough to handle situations without the need for combat, and if need be, analyze her enemies and find possible weaknesses to help her in combat. Thanks to the knowledge she gained from the books she read, Lucy knows more about Earth Land's history as well as its locations, and the various creatures living in it, as well as certain types of Magic, which can further assisst in combat, by identifying her enemy's magic and utilizing its weaknesses against them. Her knowledge also expands towards the biology of humans and creatures, thus able of locating the weak points of animals or the human body to use to her advantage, but never to the degree that it would be lethal. *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': As mentioned before, thanks to Lucy's knowlede, and keen sight, she is capable of identifying most Magics that were recorded in history, and know how they function and weaknesses. However, when it comes to a magic or fighting style she is unfamiliar with, she is capable of finding weak points, but only after observing it for a while. She does whatever is required to do so, even if it means getting hit herself, simply to see if there is any difference and exploit any potential weakness. *'Master Strategist & Tactican': As she fights and finds weak points in her enemies, Lucy is capable of coming up with a fitting plan to defeat them, doing so in any way possible, even if it requires dirty tricks in order to accomplish it, using anything she has to her advantage, from her own physical prowess to her magic, and utilizing her spirit's abilities in an efficient way against powerful foes, exploiting weaknesses thanks to her keen eye. Lucy has proven to be capable of standing on equal ground, or atleast gainning an upper hand, against powerful foes who would be capable of killing her with ease, a primary example being Marx, whom she exploited his arrogance and overconfidence against him in order to severely wound him, enough for him to be astounded. Amateur Hand to Hand Combatant: Lucy has no talent in close combat whatsoever, having forgotten she ever participated in such ways of fighting, but nevertheless, she still shows she has knowledge of it, and even though can, at best, deliver a punch, it is supported by her tolerance towards pain, knowledge as well as her agility, allowing her to endure a hit delivered by her enemy and retaliate, find a opening and exploit and dodge an attack to counter back at her enemy. She does, however, show desire in improving, asking both Amon and Capricorn for assisstance in that regard, in order to be of more use and be capable of fending for herself without the need to rely on others at all times, and is improving as time goes on. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Fitting her figure, Lucy displays very agile movements, as well as being overall very quick in runing, but not to an inhuman degree. Due to her enjoyment of running, Lucy is used to running long distances, and without getting tired, showing she has great stamina as well. This essentially allows her to dodge attacks, and save herself from what could otherwise be certain death. Enhanced Durability & Endurance: Despite her frail looking body, Lucy is surprisingly capable of taking severe punishment and remain alive, even shrug it off to a degree. This is further noted by Gajeel, who once beat her when he was her enemy, and yet she simply smiled back at him without fear. She still displays great amounts of tolerance towards pain, so much that it shocks even her attackers and allies. Lucy managed to endure being beaten by Marx, and even have her leg broken, and yet still showed no signs of surrendering, much to Marx's shock and amusement. Magic Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): A Holder Magic that allows the summoning of Celestial Spirits using Gate Keys in order for them to fight by Lucy's side. This is Lucy's first, and overall, most mastered magic, having had ownership of Golden Zodiac Keys since she was a child. She is very proficience and knowledgeable of the concept, however, after her amnesia, she completely forgot about ever having them, and confuses the keys for ordinary keys. However, as she slowly remembers everything, she also remembers her usage of Celestial Spirit Magic, and quickly learned how to use them again, quickly remastering them a second time in her life. Due to possessing many spirits to aid her, Lucy is essentially prepared for nearly any situation that may happen during a battle, or outside of one. And with her intellect, can come up with proper strategies with her spirits to win a battle. Additionally, some of her spirits are capable of summoning themselves without her involvement, a prime example of this being Leo. *'Force Gate Closure': While it is usually required for both the spirit and owner to agree on opening or closing the gate, Lucy is one of the few known mages capable of forcefully closing her spirits' gates without their agreement to it, and if desired, "lock" the gate, not allowing them to forcefully exit themselves. While it has no real advantage in battles, it does allow Lucy to save her spirits if she so desired, by sending them back to the Celestial Spirit World, before they're hit, and immediately re-summon them or another. *'Multiple Summons': An advanced skill a Celestial Spirit Mage can reach is the ability to summon more than a single spirit at once. Lucy is capable of performing this fit, but it is difficult. At best, she can summon 2 spirits at once, but even then, it has a great burden on her body and magic reserves. If she were to attempt and summon beyond 2 spirits, she would drain her magic to an absurd amount, and if she doesn't close her gates, she would be at the risk of dying from the strenuos effects. *'Celestial Cross Fuse '(星歌・一心同体 (セレスチアル・クロス・ヒューズ), Seresutiaru Kurosu Hyūzu lit. Celestial Elegy: Two Hearts Beating As One): A unique spell; not a magic proper, that makes full use of a Celestial Spirit Mage's link with their spirits. Due to the user holding a contract with them, the sprit has a special "magic link" with the user, essentially a contract of sorts that they can annul at any time. By synchronizing their magical power frequency with that of the spirit's when the two are in close proximity, with the spirit's approval, the user can perform this spell; which merges the mage and the spirit, integrating the spirit within their body. This allows the mage to replicate the powers of the spirit; filtering out magic (known as drawing) from the spirit and storing it ready to be used by the user. This allows the user to possess near superhuman abilities, such as increased speed and strength, as well as being able to use the spirit's magic. When the mage and their spirit are merged, two kinds of beings are brought together, and since the user possesses a comparable consciousness, the spirit will lose their solid form and can only manifest for limited periods of time while the merging is occurring; giving the user superhuman strength and enhancing their body functions. The merger grants the user an extreme boost in power; giving them access to new abilities, including executing powered-up spells; and when entering fusion mode, a pair of white feathered wings will emerge from the user's back. The merger can only be executed when the user gathers enough eternano; however. In order to activate the merger, the spell has an "limit meter" that fills as the user collects eternano; which are glowing orbs of light that appears whenever an attack is landed or an attack is blocked; the user automatically absorbs eternano as they move around the area, but not while attacking or being attacked. When the user can enter the merger, the user begins to glow orange. Once the merger is entered, the user's magical power slowly drains, and the merger ends when it is depleted. The rate at which the power drains can be lowered by using certain accessories and equipment pieces. While in the merger, the character can still collect eternano, refilling their power as it depleted. While in the merger, the user slowly begins regenerating their stamina; while they gain a higher chance of obtaining a critical hit; as well as generic bonuses as special attacks, increased damage, and other enhancements. Entering the merger blocks any spell the opponent is striking the user with and knocks them back; however, this can be a double-edged sword, as the user's current magic is cancelled out when activating the mode; but despite this, this drawback can be morphed into a blessing, letting attacks be chained together in new ways. During a successful merge, striking hair or pupil colour changes become apparent, and it will even change the colour of clothing the user is wearing at the time. The mage can always initiate telepathic contact with the spirit. However, in the case that that the user loses consciousness or the spirit for any other reason has to assume full control over their shared body the spirit creates a so-called "Internal Space" (内部空間, Naibu Kūkan, pocket dimension), where the user can communicate with the spirit in safety and even recuperate. Each Celestial Cross Fusion form has the spirit's title, followed by "Mode". **'Maiden Mode' (処女宮モード, Shojokyū Mōdo): A Celestial Cross Fusion done with the Maiden, Virgo. While in this form, Lucy gains a Maid outfit, similar to Virgo, complete with a headdress, black wrist bands with frills on each hands, and an apron on her black maid outfit. The most distinctive change, however, is Lucy's eyes, as they change color to become blue with black pupils, just like Virgo's, and are said to emit the same "blank" stare she does. Maiden Mode allows Lucy to access all of Virgo's physical abilities and Magic, and with Virgo assisting her in getting better control over her Magic and strength. ***'Earth Magic' (土魔法, Tsuchi Mahō): Virgo's main Magic, and thus, the main Magic Lucy is capable of utilizing while in this form. It is the Caster Magic that controls the Earth, giving Lucy an almost endless resource to utilize this Magic, and even gain a territorial advantage on her enemy. While not a master, Lucy does exhibit great prowess and usage of the Magic, albeit thanks to Virgo herself, assisting her in how to control it. Her general use of it is to gain an advantage on her enemy on the field, changing the terrain, even if by a little. A more combat oriented usage is similar to Virgo's, locking her enemy in stone, or "swimming" through the earth in order to traverse much easier through certain areas. ***'Chain Magic' (連鎖魔法, Rensa Mahō): Much like Virgo's Earth Magic, Lucy can also access Chain Magic. She can summon chains out of thin air, formed from her own magic power, and utilizes them as she sees fit. Being proficient in a whip already, Lucy utilizes her chains in an identical manner, with the extra advantage of being capable of adding hooks to the ends of the chains in order to constrict her foe. Combined with her strength, Lucy can dish out powerful blow using the chains and chain her foe if needed. ***'Enhanced Strength': In this form, Lucy gains Virgo's superhuman strength, allowing her to lift objects twice her size, and break through brick wall with ease. Her superhuman strength serves to allow her to stand on equal grounds against stronger foes who can bypass her through her Magic and get near her, allowing her to fight back, even with her mediocre combatant skills. ***'Enhanced Durability': Along with her physical strength, Lucy's body also becomes much more whistanding towards harsh punishment, allowing her to endure vicious beating and still stand up. Her already superb endurance and tolerance to pain is further enhanced, to the degree that injuries and wounds appear to do very little to actually hinder her. **'Water Bearer Mode' (宝瓶宮モード, Hōheikyū Mōdo): One of Lucy's strongest Cross Fusion forms, done with one of her strongest Celestial Spirits, and one of her first, Aquarius. However, due to Aquarius' personality and behavior towards Lucy, this Cross Fusion rarely ever occurs. In this form, Lucy gains two pig tails, tied by blue ribbons pointing upwards, while gainning a bikini top similar to Aquarius, albeit with a pattern resembling waves, and fully exposing her cleavage, and midriff. She also gains Aquarius' tattoo across her collar bone. On her arms, she has detached blue sleeves with frills, and also wears a blue dress, with the right side being shorter compared to the left. She also gains sandals. ***'Water Magic '(水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō): When fused with Aquarius, Lucy is capable of utilizing her ability to control water, as well as moisture. Using this magic, Lucy is capable of controlling water, and has the same level of control as Aquarius, thanks to tutoring from the spirit herself. She is incapable of creating water out of her own magic, but can draw it from sources, and even from the moisture in the air, or even use rain for her spells. While water is naturally a liquid substance, and thus doesn't exactly possesses much force for attacks, Lucy can actually increase the water's density, thus making it strike with great force, as if it was a blunt weapon, and even utilize them to grip her target. Additionally, by compressing the size of the water, forming it as a thin tendrill, and flattening it, combined with the increased density, allows Lucy to slash her target using water, and even slice clean through solid stone with ease. It is speculated that Lucy should also be capable of manipulating the human body, since it is 70% water, though Lucy never attempted this, seeing it as incredibly cruel to do so, and immoral. ****'Delphinus' (海豚座 (デルフィニャス), Derufinyasu lit. Dolphin): Lucy extends her arm forward, summoning a stream of extremely condensed water at her foe, that spins in rapid succession like a drill, shredding apart whatever it touches. The water drill's density allows it to tear apart through even metal when enough force is applied, and even magical barriers, but can also cause incredible harm to a living beings, shredding their body apart, as if a thousand knives are constantly spinning around them. While this spell is deadly, and can potentially kill, it is mostly use by Lucy in order to break through barriers and defenses, never to kill her foe. ****'Glaucus' (グローカス, Gurōkasu): A defensive spell, used by surrounding Lucy, and her allies, in a sphere of highly dense water. The barrier is surprisingly powerful, being capable of whistanding powerful attacks, since it can reform itself instantly from any harm that could've befallen it, since it is still water. While mainly used for defensive purposes, Glaucus can allow for some offensive maneuvers, such as creating tendrills, or limbs of water, extending from the sphere to attack the foe while Lucy is perfectly safe inside the sphere. *'Apostle Cooldown '(使徒・冷え込み, Shito Hiekomi): In a partial use, Celestial Cross Fuse completely drains the user's full magical power to recover from a foe's attack and slow down the opponent for six seconds, or until a spell is landed. The duration of this period can be adjusted by the user's magical power levels. During this time the user's attack cooldown is reduced to nothing, allowing the user to link together several powerful spells one after another; even spamming what would be considered spells with a normally long casting time. Also, if the opponent is evading, the user can still continue their assault against them, as the foe doesn't receive temporarily invulnerability during this method. Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド,Yunizon Reido): A unique spell that is said to have taken the lives of many priests to try and achieve, but failed doing so. It allows Lucy and another Mage to combine their attacks into a singular, stronger attack whose power is far greater than the two spells alone. While she isn't very proficient in its use, she does take advantage of it with her Spirits, allowing them to combine their spells together in order to create even more powerful attacks. However, she is incapable of using it in succession, due to it requiring extra magic in order to utilize. As such, it is typically utilized when she is certain she will get a hit on her foe. Urano Metria (ウラノ・メトリア, Urano Metoria lit. Measuring Heaven): Also known as the''' Ultimate''' Magic of the Stars '(星々の最高魔法, ''Hoshiboshi no Saikou Mahou) is arguably Lucy's most powerful spell. It is a Caster Spell that requires tremendous amounts of magic energy to utilize, hence, she is only capable of truly utilizing it using her Celestial Spirit, Gemini's help, by doubling her magic energy when they take her form. She must first chant the incantation, as orbs of light resembling celestial bodies surround her, after chanting the incantation, an enormous burst of light is emitted, hitting her enemy with tremendous and destructive force, enough to obliterate almost everything in its way. However, a much weaker version of Urano Metria's full power is used instead, due to Lucy claiming that using its full power would cripple her magic reserves in an instant to zero, due to its sheer power, hence, it is used as a last resort, if all else fails. *'''Incantation: "Survey the Heavens, open the Heavens. All the stars, far and wide. Show me thy appearance. With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos. I am the ruler of the stars. Aspect become complete. Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven. Shine! Urano Metria!" (天を測り天を開き あまねく全ての星々 その輝きをもって 我に姿を示せ テトラビブロスよ 我は星々の支配者 アスペクトは完全なり 荒ぶる門を開放せよ 全天８８星 光る! ウラノ・メトリア!,'' Ten wo hakari ten wo hiraki Amaneku subete no hoshiboshi Sono kagayaki wo motte Ware ni sugata wo shimese Tetorabiburosu yo Ware wa hoshiboshi no shihaisha Asupekuto wa kanzen nari Araburu mon wo kaihōseyo Zenten hachijūhassei Hikaru! Urano Metoria!) '''Immense Magic Power': Lucy has proven herself to be of S-Class material, having large quantities of magic energy, enough to allow her to summon 2 Celestial Spirits at once, and perform another spell in the process, before showing signs of fatigue. Lucy utilizes every possible bit of energy she has in her in battle, and wastes none of it, utilizing it to the very last drop, and considering she is capable of standing on equal grounds against powerful enemies who are S-Class level in power, or even claim to be above it, further proves she has incredible magic energy, enough to support her through prolong battles. After unlocking Second Origin Activation, Lucy's magical power only increased to a much grander scale, so much that it is believed she could very well be an S-Class Mage in power, or even surpass it. Trivia *Approval for this character granted by Ash and Per. *Some of the content was taken directly from the Fairy Tail Wiki, hence all credit goes to the original editors. *Some of the images were colored and provided by Aha, hence, all credit and thanks goes to him for his amazing work. *Lucy's stats are: Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Mage